Cetus Sirius Malfoy
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: Harry Potter is not really Harry Potter. So who is he?
1. Goodbye baby

"Will you Lily and James Potter take care of my baby boy Cetus Sirius Malfoy?" Narcissa asked as she cradled her baby boy to her chest.

"I will," Lily whispered.

"Thank you," Narcissa whispered and the two mothers cast a spell on their respective children and swapped them. Narcissa now had the dead child and Lily had the live child. Narcissa swooped out of her son's life forever back to her hospital room where she could pretend her son had died in birth and not Lily Potter's son.

When she returned to her room she placed the dead child into the cot where the live her real son once laid in the cot next to the other cot where her first-born baby boy was laying asleep.

The next morning the dead child was taken away and Narcissa went home to her husband like a shell. But she knew she needed to act normally for Draco her now only son.

Narcissa could not believe what she was hearing. Lily and James Potter had died and their son Harry had lived and killed the Dark Lord. Her son had been removed from wizarding society. How was Narcissa going to get her son back?


	2. Letter that changes everything

Twelve year old Harry Potter was lying on the floor of his tiny bedroom breathing heavily at the pain in his body. His arm was broken and lying in an awkward position and his body was covered in bruises and cuts which were leaking all over his clothing. He couldn't breath properly and one of his eyes was swollen shut. All of this happened because he got another Hogwarts letter for his second year. His 'family' weren't happy about the fact he was going to that 'freak' school again.

Harry coughed and blood poured out of his mouth. "BOY BE QUITE!" Vernon Dursley bellowed from downstairs. Harry groaned quietly and placed his face in his pillow trying to muffle the coughing.

"Please," Harry whispered blood falling from his mouth as he looked at the window where he had let out Hedwig with a letter to his dead parents saying he would be joining them soon. "Please mum, dad come and take me with you," and with that Harry fainted.

Narcissa Malfoy was writing to Dumbledore thanking him for all the help he gave them to help them come out as spies. They in turn had told Dumbledore about the Horcruxes and about the one which had been stolen from their library not three months ago. Her son Draco was sitting on the table across from her excitedly telling her husband about potions class with his godfather Severus Snape. Suddenly a white owl flew in through the open window and landed in-front of her. "That's Potters owl," Draco said looking up at the owl. Both Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other in shock.

"Draco could you leave the room for a moment please?" Narcissa asked. Draco nodded and turned to his father.

"Can I flew Uncle Sev?" he asked and Lucius nodded causing the twelve-year-old to run out of the room. Lucius took the envelope with shaking fingers and Narcissa gave the owl some toast but the owl did not fly away.

Both adults took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I don't think I can hold on anymore. Everything hurts and I can't breathe properly. There's so much blood mum help me. Please come and take me away with you. _

_I know your dead but I think I'm going to be soon. Some boy-who-lived I am, I'm going to die because of being a wizard not because I'm going to 'save' the world from evil. _

_Please mum. . . dad please come and take me with you. _

_I love you._

_Love_

_Harry_

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other in shock both jumping up at the same time and rushing to the living room where Draco was floo calling his Uncle. "Draco let me talk to your uncle now," Lucius demanded. Draco pulled his head out and ran over to his mother who was shaking.

"Mum whats going on?" he asked.

"Nothing sweetheart. Can you go and get you brother for me please?" she asked. Draco nodded and walked up the three flights of stairs to the nursery where his two-year old brother was sleeping.

Meanwhile in the floo Severus had called Dumbledore down to hear the conversation from Lucius. "We got a letter delivered to us by Harry Potter. A letter written for his dead parents. He's dyeing being abused by his relatives," Lucius said in a rush. Severus snorted.

"He's probably doing it attention," he said.

"No one can fake blood on parchment Severus. Also there's something we need to tell you. As you know Narcissa gave birth to twins and one was still-born?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Well he wasn't. Narcissa knew our whole family would be killed if we had more than one child or if we had a girl. She was sharing a ward with one of her best friends Lily Potter who had given birth to a still-born boy. Both swapped their babies and changed the appearance. Harry James Potter died in birth not Cetus Sirius Malfoy," Lucius continued.

"Are you telling us that the boy-who-lived is actually Cetus Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"Yes," Lucius hissed.

"Step back we're coming through," Dumbledore said. Lucius did as asked and soon both Severus and Dumbledore were in Malfoy manner. "Let's go and get your son," he said.

Harry was pulled out of his dead faint when somebody thumped him in the head. He yelped and coughed up more blood. "FREAK GET UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST!" Vernon yelled. Harry tried to agree but all he could do was gurgle more blood in his mouth and over his chin, he couldn't move either. "WELL HURRY UP YOU LAZY BASTERED!" he hissed. Harry shook his head trying to tell Vernon he couldn't move. "YOU LITTLE FREAK DON'T SAY NO TO ME!" Vernon screeched and raised his fist to hit Harry again only to be blasted back by a sudden force of magic.

"Get off my son!" Lucius Malfoy yelled and Harry blacked out again thinking 'What the hell?'


	3. Saving Harry

Vernon jumped up and growled at Lucius. "HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND USE YOUR FREAK POWERS!" Vernon bellowed.

"VERNON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Petunia yelled looking at the stait her nephew was in.

"THE LITTLE FREAK DESERVED IT!" Vernon snarled.

"I know that but did you have to do it in our home?" Petunia asked glaring at her husband.

"WHAT!" Severus, Narcissa and Lucius yelled causing the Dursley's to look at them.

"Who are you?" she asked her eyes flickering from the drawn wands and back to their faces.

"I'm sure you remember me Tuny," Severus snarled.

"SNAPE!" she screeched.

"That's right," Snape snarled as he raised his wand only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder belonging to Dumbeldore.

"Not now Severus. We need to get Cetus out of here," he said.

"Cetus? who is Cetus?" Vernon demanded.

"My son," Lucius growled.

"We haven't got you sodding son in our house," Vernon hissed.

"Yes you have. Right there," Lucius replied pointing to Harry who was by now unconscious.

"He isn't called Cetus. He's called Harry Potter. My sister's son," Petunia sneered.

"No Harry James Potter was the name of a still-born child. That boy is my second born son of my twins Draco and Cetus. We had to give Cetus away and change his identity and looks to keep him safe. But now he is coming home," Lucius snarled and with that he and his wife left the house leaving Dumbeldore and Severus to wait for the ministry to arrive.

"POPPY!" Lucius yelled as he placed the battered child on the hospital bed.

"What is all the racket. . .oh my lord!" she cried as she hurried forward to Harry running her wand over him and causing a piece of parchment to appere with a quill and begin to write. "That is going to write his medical history. It will ist every cut, every bruise, every broken bone, every scared tissue and so on. It will also list the reasons why," Poppy explained.

By the time the quill stopped writing it was well over 15 meters long. She gasped at the length and went through it crossing off all the ailments he had as a baby before Halloween and crossing off the things she had treated him for after his fight against Voldermort last year.

Once done there had only been less than a meter crossed off of the list. Poppy ignored the rest for now in favor of looking at the most reasetly dated so she could treat them. "He has a swollen eye, as you can see, a broken arm which is broken in three places, a dislocated knee, a fractured ankle, a bruised spleen, a bruised kidney and bladder, bruised stomach, several cuts and bruises all over his body, five cracked ribs on the right side and three broken on the left side along with a punctured lung and a bruised throat and neck. He is also starved and de-hydrated," Poppy read off going more and more pale as she listed off the problems. "In-fact the only abuse I can't find evidence off at this time is sexual and verbal abuse," Poppy said.

"He defiantly suffered verbal," Narcissa whispered. Poppy nodded and acciod some potions and bandages.

"His arm is too damaged to fix with magic right away. He will have to have a cast on for three weeks before I can fix it properly. I can do the rest but will need help applying the creams to his bruises and cuts," Poppy said.

"I'll help," Narcissa whispered but Poppy shook her head.

"The cuts and bruises can wait until Severs gets here. For now I need to drain the blood from his throat to stop him choking and I need to repair the broken bones and give him some other potions to boost his immune system," Poppy said, "You go to Draco and Serpens," Poppy added pointing to her office where the two boys were playing. Narcissa and Lucius nodded knowing they needed to tell Draco what was going on.

Draco watched Madam Pomfrey leave at the sound of his father's shout. He got up to follow but felt his sleeve being tugged on by his baby brother. Draco smiled and sat back down with the boy. Suddenly Draco couldn't breathe he gasped and clutched at his chest but nothing was helping. "MUMMY!" Serpens cried as he watched his brother gasp for breath. Narcissa ran into the room and screamed at the sight of Draco gasping for breath. But as suddenly as it had started it stopped and Draco could breath again. He coughed and heard someone else coughing from the infirmary like they hadn't been able to breath either.

"NARCISSA HE'S BREATHING AGAIN!" Lucius bellowed as he ran in but froze when he saw Narcissa cradling a still coughing Draco. "What happened?" he asked as he picked up a very scared toddler from the floor.

"He couldn't breath," Narcissa whispered. Lucius sighed and sat on the floor with his wife and sons.

"We have something to tell you Draco. . ."

Back in the infirmary Severus and Dumbeldore walked in. "How is he Poppy?" Dumbeldore asked in a quite voice.

"Not good," she replied as she passed him the list of problems and he turned very white and collapsed into a chair shaking slightly. Severus had read it over his shoulder and hurried to help Poppy tend to the boy. He regretted everything he had said to the boy as he helped try to keep the boy alive.

Three hours later they had done all they could. Harry was in a coma and they didn't know if he'd wake from it at all. It was only a month until the next Hogwarts year started, and Harry's birthday was in three days.


	4. Awake

Harry felt like he was floating, he was weightless and there was no pain. He looked around at the white cloud and smiled while spinning around and laughing. He was free at last, no more Dursley's just floating and laughing. The mist began to clear and Harry saw he was in a grassy field and he was not alone. There was a stream not far away where a man woman and newborn baby were sat laughing and cooing. "H-h-hello?" Harry asked causing the people to turn and look at him. He gasped when he saw his mother and father and frowned at the baby.

"Hello child," Lily said.

"Mum?" Harry asked and Lily shook her head sadly.

"You will find out the truth soon Harry," Lily whispered, "But you have to go back. People need you and you are not going back to my bitch of a sister and bastered of her husband," Lily said.

"Why?" Harry whispered. Lily and James just smiled sadly and looked somewhere off behind him. Harry turned and saw a screen. Madam Pomfrey was trying to resuscitate him and Snape was trying to help. In the corner stood the Malfoy's and a small boy he didn't know. Dumbeldore was there also. Harry gasped as his body began to fade and he could feel himself falling. . .

falling. . .

falling. . .

Harry shot up gasping and panting. He looked around and found the Malfoy's with him fast asleep in some of the other hospital beds. Harry rubbed his hands over his face and placed his glasses on his nose. That was when he realised he had a cast on one arm and most of his cuts and bruises were gone and he could breath without pain. He smiled at this and swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up trying to walk. Only for his legs to give out from under him and send him crashing to the floor waking up the Malfoy's and Madam Pomfrey ran in. "MR POTTER!" she cried and helped him back onto the bed. "I'm fine madam Pomfrey," Harry reassured trying not to flinch as she touched him.

"You should not have gotten up young man!" she scolded.

"I needed to pee," Harry muttered. Lucius waved his wand and Harry felt his bladder empty but nothing came out. Harry sighed in relief. Lucius smiled at his son and sat on the bed ignoring the flinch he got from Harry in return.

"Are you OK Harry?" a voice asked and Harry turned to see it was Malfoy.

"Why do you care? you've made my life a living hell for a year," Harry snarled and both Malfoy parents glared at the child.

"I was jealous of you and your friends. I wanted to be your friend but knew I had to pretend to be evil so my parents cover as spy's was not blown. I knew I couldn't be your friend because of the way I had to act but I never hated you or your friends," Draco replied quietly and Harry nodded.

"OK then. But can I ask why your are here," Harry said. Mr and Mrs Malfoy sighed and Narcissa sat on the bed the other side of her husband.

"You're not really a Potter Harry. In-fact your name isn't even Harry. Your name is Cetus Sirius Malfoy. The younger twin of Draco Lucius Malfoy. We had to give you away when you were born. We couldn't keep your or Voldermort was going to kill our whole family and all of our friends. We couldn't let that happen so gave away our second born to my old school friend Lily Evans who had given birth to a still-born boy the same time as me. We then obliviated the healers involved so that no-one remembered that the Potter's son was dead but thought mine was. We cast a spell on each child to reverse their looks. And then we parted ways," Narcissa explained and Harry's jaw dropped. He swallowed and turned to Lucius who smiled at him and then to Draco and the small boy sat on Narcissa's lap.

"So everything I've known is a lie?" Harry asked.

"You are still the boy who lived. Still the brave Gryffindor. You're just not a Potter and you should have _never _been left with the Dursley's." Lucius assured. Harry nodded and turned to the toddler who was reaching for him and smiling.

"Who's this?" he asked taking the boy onto his lap and jiggling him up and down causing him to laugh.

"This is Serpens our two-year old brother," Draco said smiling.

"So not only to I gain a mother and a father but two brother's as well. One being my twin?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Draco replied.

"It's everything I've dreamed off since I was three years old," Harry smiled.

Later on in the week Harry was discharged from the Hospital Wing fit and healthy. Severus Snape had come to collect him to take him to the manner as Lucius was working with Dumbeldore on something so Narcissa was looking after Serpens and Draco. "How are you feeling Harry?" Severus asked. Harry shrugged.

"OK I guess," he answered. Severus nodded knowing it wasn't worth asking anything of the boy for now. But soon he would open up to everyone. Soon he would be OK.


	5. Look at me now

When Harry arrived at the manner with Severus he looked around in awe, the place was _huge_! Harry heard someone snicker and he turned around to see Draco leaning on the door frame watching Harry. "You like?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"You have no idea," Harry answered and then frowned, "Draco can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

"You just did little bro. But yes you can. Can't promise I'll answer tough," Draco replied.

"If your parents had to give me up to just have one child then why have they had another child?" he asked.

"Because they believed Voldermort to be dead so they were safe. Since he vanished she's been trying to find you too but we couldn't. When she fell pregnant with Serpens she cried so much that night thinking about you. I mean I knew I had a twin but I thought he was dead so I thought that was why mum was crying, and now that they have been outed as spy's it doesn't matter if they have more children," Draco explained. Harry thought it over and nodded his head in understatement.

"Makes sense," Harry agreed.

"Yeah. Now come on! I want to show you our room. Well I hope you want to shear. We don't have to of course we can have separate rooms but I thought, being twins, you'd like to share a room," Draco babbled.

"Draco that's fine," Harry chuckled. Draco smiled and led Harry upstairs. Harry gasped at the sight. One side of the room was decorated in Slytherin colours with Quidditch posters on the wall and photos. The other side was painted in Gryffindor colours with Quidditch posters on the walls. There was also a photo of two newborn babies in the middle of the paintwork were they both met. Harry walked over to see it better. There was one baby with a tuft of blonde hair and grey eyes, the other had brown hair with a blonde streak at the front and brown eyes. "Is this us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Mum said we were about five minutes old," Draco replied. Harry ran his fingers over the right hand baby and watched his eyes open and gurgle at the camera. A tear fell down Harry's cheek and he wiped it away quickly. Harry then noticed on the opposite wall there was a king-sized bunk beds. The top bunk had a green and sliver stripped bedding. The bottom was red and gold strips. Harry smiled at the bed and saw that both trunks were at the foot of the bottom bunk bed. One was on the green side of the carpet the other on the red.

"This is brilliant," Harry said.

"Mum said you can put up your own photographs on the walls and such. She also said you can have a friend over. Dumbeldore has already announced the truth to the Profet. You're now Cetus Malfoy again," Draco smiled. Harry smiled also and then frowned at the thought of his friends hating him because of who he really was. But for now he pushed those thoughts aside. "I can also be with people who I want to be friends with and not who I had to be friends with to make it look like I was evil," Draco said smiling widely. Harry smiled at his brothers enthusiasm and helped Harry put up his photographs.

Soon the boys were called into the livingroom where Harry was asked if he wanted to look like he should. Harry hesitated for a bit before he had his answer. "Yes," he said.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked.

"I don't want to be Harry Potter the abused child. I want to be Cetus Malfoy the mistaken child," Harry said. "Hugh. . . that sounded so much better in my head," he said. Everyone chuckled and Severus waved his wand over Harry.

Harry grew about two inches taller, his hair lighted to a brown with a blonde highlight at the front. His hair became more tame and longer as well as floppy. His eyes changed to a brown colour and his nose grew a little to look like Narcissa. His face morphed to look like Draco's but with a softer bone structure. Harry felt like a new person and smiled. He raised his hand to his head and frowned when he found he still had his scar. Then he remembered he was still the boy who lived even if he wasn't Harry Potter.

"Wow you look really different," Draco said. Harry squinted through his glasses and panicked when he couldn't see.

"Cetus dear you no longer need glasses," Narcissa said laughing slightly as she took them off Harry's nose. Harry sighed in relief when the world came into focus. Harry looked around and saw Serpens reaching out to him from his perch on Lucius's lap. Harry knelt on the floor and held out his arms. Lucius let the boy run to Harry and he picked him up. Serpens laughed and Harry lifted him above his head and ran around the room making airplane noises. Harry jumped when a flash went off only to see Narcissa holding a camera with tears in her eyes.

"My babies back," she said. Harry smiled and stood next to Draco.

"Yes I am," Harry said smiling widely and having a photo with his two brothers.

For once in a very long time Harry was happy. He had a family and most of all he was loved. Something he could never remember feeling.

**If you want to know what Harry's hair looks like find a picture of Narcissa's hair on Google. Except his hair is slightly shorter than her's and slightly longer than Draco's. Thank you :)**


	6. Letters

**A/N Harry will now be known as Cetus thank you :)**

* * *

The small family spent the rest of the day taking photos and spending time together getting to know each other better, when suddenly Harry realised when he looked into his memories it wasn't the Potter child he saw it was him in his real form. He smiled at this and then wished he could take pictures of him when he was happy as a child. "What's wrong Cetus?" Draco asked that night when they were in their room getting ready for bed.

"My memories have changed," Cetus said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"In my memories I always looked like I do now and I wish that I could get pictures of me like that so that mother and father had some," Cetus explained. Draco smiled at this and started jumping up and down slightly.

"But there is a way," Draco said. Cetus looked at him with a furrowed brow trying to work ut if his brother was high or something.

"How?" Cetus asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow when Uncle Sev is here because he can explain it better," Draco said. Cetus nodded and climbed into his half of the bunk bed and yawned.

"Night Draco," Cetus whispered.

"Night Cetus," Draco replied smiling.

* * *

The next day when Severus arrived Draco bounded over to him and told him what Cetus had told him the night before. Severus smiled "That's a good idea. It would be a nice Christmas present. I know that's a while away but then he could get new ones as-well to include," Severus said. Draco nodded his head and Severus left to grab his pensive. When he returned Narcissa and Lucius were almost ready to leave with Serpens to st Mungno's for his check up. "Right we'll see you later. If anything happens or the boys get to much of a handle send me a patronus and I'll send Lucius home," Narcissa said.

"'Cissa I'll be fine," Severus chuckled. "Now go before your late," Severus said. Narcissa nodded and kissed both Draco and Cetus on the cheek before she left.

"Be good boys," she called over her shoulder as she left. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Cetus.

"Come on Cetus let's go and get those photo's," Draco smiled. Cetus did also and followed his brother.

* * *

Once the photo's had been done Severus decided to take the boys to Diagon Ally for a bit. Cetus loved the fact no one recognized him as his new photograph had yet to be put in the Daily Profet. Draco immediately dragged Cetus to the Quidditch store and both looked around for ages looking at the things that were there. Of course soon they left and went around the different shops that were here and there as well as new clothes been brought for Cetus due to Lucius's instructions. Soon though they had to return home for dinner.

"Did you boys have a nice day?" Narcissa asked when they had all sat at the dinner table.

"Yes mother we did," Cetus replied. "And thank you for allowing me to buy my own clothes," he added. Lucius and Narcissa smiled.

"It was the all we could do," he said. "Now it's your birthdays tomorrow so I want you to sleep tonight as you have a busy day tomorrow," Lucius added.

Cetus's heart dropped into his stomach and he looked down sadly, he knew he would have to watch Draco open all his presents and get none or himself. It made him feel really sad, he was a fool to think things had changed.

"May I be excused?" he asked.

"Of course honey," Narcissa replied looking at Cetus in puzzlement, but the boy just left and climbed into his bed only to notice some letters on his nightstand. He picked them up and saw they were all addressed to him. He tore into the top one and recognized the twins' hand writing.

"_Hay Harry!_

_Well we mean Cetus. How is it living with the Malfoy's? we think their alright but we want to hear it from our little prankster initiator. And happy birthday for tomorrow, we miss you here at the Burrow, even though you've never come here but you know what we mean. See you at school!_

_Gred and Forge_."

Cetus chuckled and moved onto his next letter. It was in Ron's handwriting.

"_I can't believe you're a Malfoy! your no better than a Slytherin! Don't think we're friends after this Malfoy!_

_Ron Weasley_"

Tears gathered in Cetus's eyes as he read the rejection from his best friend. This year was going to be hard and he would not have Ron to count on. The last was from Hermione.

"_Hello Cetus,_

_how are you? are the Malfoy's treating you better than the Dursleys? I hope you don't think any differently of me now you know your true heritage. Anyway Happy birthday for tomorrow and I hope you have done all your summer homework! see you on the train Cetus. I hope we're still friends_

_Hermione Granger._"

Cetus brightened at that letter and he scribbled a reply for the twins and for Hermione sending them off with Hedwig but the words of Ron's letter kept swimming around in Harry's head and he fell asleep crying, something he hadn't done since leaving the Dursley's.


	7. Birthday

Draco wandered up the stairs at about nine o'clock to go to bed and found his twin curled up in a ball on the bottom bunk with his letters opened and tears on his cheeks. Draco bristled and walked over to the letters reading them. The first two he read were from the Weasley twins and Granger they were OK but the last made Draco fume in anger at the youngest Weasley boy and then he felt sadness in his heart for Harry. Draco immediately ran down stairs into the livingroom where is parents and Uncle were. "Draco what is it?" Lucius asked looking up at his son whose face was contorted in unbelievable anger.

"This," Draco snarled thrusting the letter under Lucius's nose. "Cetus cried himself to sleep because of this," Draco added and Lucius's face turned red in anger, he got up and stormed over to the fireplace and was gone in a flurry of green flames, presumably to the Burrow where the Weasley's lived.

* * *

"Draco what was in that letter?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"It said and I quote 'I can't believe you're a Malfoy! your no better than a Slytherin! Don't think we're friends after this Malfoy! Ron Weasley' I mean can you believe the nerve of that boy?!" Draco asked in anger.

"He's probably upset. His best friend isn't who he thought he was," Severus said. "He's in shock," he added.

"That's no excuse! this is going to ruin Cetus's birthday!" Draco growled.

"No it wont. We'll help him forget," Narcissa reassured. Draco nodded and went to bed hopping his brother would be OK.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Weasley's Lucius had just exited the fireplace straight in-front of Arthur and Molly who were talking about some such thing. Both jumped and looked at Lucius as he appeared. "Lucius. What can we go for you?" Arthur asked.

"I was hoping you could speak to your son about this," Lucius growled shoving the letter at them. Both parents took on a very angry face. "My son cried himself to sleep because of this letter," Lucius added.

"We shall talk to Ronald in the morning Lucius have no fear. But I was wondering if it would be alright if the twins, Ginny and Hermione could see Harry. . . erm Cetus, tomorrow for his birthday," Molly asked. Lucius smiled slightly.

"Of course. We are having a surprise party for them both at Hogwarts at about twelve o'clock. Come along then," Lucius said smiling. Mrs Weasley smiled also. "Oh and if you could ask Miss Granger if there is anyone else who would be a suitable candidate for Cetus's friends to be invited then please let her do so," Lucius added then bowed and left.

* * *

"How did it go dear?" Narcissa asked when Lucius climbed into their bed an hour after leaving.

"Molly and Arthur are going to talk to that boy about the letter in the morning. The Weasley twins, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger are also attending the party tomorrow. Some more may also be attending which Miss Granger see's fit. I also think maybe we should ask Remus and see if Albus has managed to get Sirius out of Azkaban yet," Lucius replied. Narcissa nodded in agreement and asked a house elf to go and ask Remus if he could come and then go and ask Dumbeldore about Sirius. The elf returned later with a 'yes' from Master Lupin and a 'wait and see' from Master Dumbeldore. Both parents went to sleep preying for a happier ending for their abused boy.

* * *

Cetus awoke with sun shining across his face and he groaned, this woke Draco who jumped down the ladder and onto Cetus. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO!" he yelled. Cetus froze and drew in on himself. Draco frowned at the actions of his brother. "Come on Cetus we're twelve today I thought you'd be happy," Draco said.

"Why should I be happy watching you open your presents when I get none for myself and have to do all the chores while you have friends around?" Cetus asked angrily.

"What on Earth do you mean? of course you have presents! and no you wont be doing any chores," Draco said frowning.

"I have presents?" Cetus asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Draco replied and was surprised when Cetus jumped out his bed and ran out of the room in his pajamas and into the kitchen. Draco chuckled and followed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CETUS AND DRACO!" Narcissa, Lucius and Severus shouted happily when both boys ran though the door.

"Happy bwithdway Cwetus and Dwaco!" Serpens giggled from his highchair with two birthday presents in-front of him. Cetus looked at the pile of presents in his place at the kitchen table in shock.

"Well sit down sit down! and lets open your presents," Narcissa smiled happily.

After the presents had been opened Cetus got as follows:

- A new broom waxing kit, new Quidditch gear, Quidditch through the ages, tickets to a Quidditch game and a photo album from his parents.

- A potion's journal and a book on animagi fro Severus

- A picture (drawn with crayons) and some new clothes from Serpens

- A set of colour inks and a raven feather quill along with a Muggle notebook from Draco.

"How did you know I liked to write?" Cetus asked looking at his brother.

"I'm your twin. I could feel it," Draco said shrugging. Cetus smiled and hugged his bother's parents and shook hands with Severus.

* * *

Soon the boys were dressed in dress robes and ready to go somewhere they did not know where. When the boys noticed they were at Hogwarts they were confused until they entered the Great Hall to find it decorated with banners and such with People yelling out surprise and such. Cetus was frozen in shock but Draco was smiling and already accepting presents from the teachers and his friends who were still friends with him. Soon Harry saw his friends and ran over to them. They all gasped when they saw how different Harry looked but Hermione and Ginny still pulled him in for a hug. "Can't. . . breath!" Harry gasped and both let him go.

"Hiya Harry," the twins said grinning.

"Hello Gred and Forge," Cetus said. "And it's Cetus remember," Cetus corrected.

"Oh yeah. Sorry," they said shrugging. Harry just chuckled and talked to his friends when he was approached by a man he recognized but couldn't put his finger on why.

"Hello Cetus," he said.

"Uncle Moony," Cetus said and froze at what he said. "Where did that come from?" he asked himself. He was then assaulted with memories and he smiled. "UNCLE MOONY!" he laughed and pulled him in for a hug. The man froze but soon hugged Cetus back.

"You remember me?" he asked.

"Yes," Cetus replied tears in his eyes.

* * *

After the initial shock wore off both Cetus and Draco had a brilliant day until the Daily Profet appeared in-front of everyone saying Sirius Black was innocent. Again Cetus was assaulted with memories and he cried when Sirius Black walked into the room looking worse for wear. "UNCLE PADFOOT!" he yelled and ran to the man who held open his arms for the Godson he had thought had died in birth and then thought was his other Godson. He held the boy for the first time in eleven years.

"Hello pup," he whispered.


	8. Winces and flashbacks

Cetus managed to escape his party when it all began to get a bit too much for him, there were just so many people, he couldn't keep hiding winces and letting people touch him no matter how gentile the gesture. Cetus sat outside by the lake letting the breeze flutter in his hair and on his face. He took a big breath and calmed himself down before gazing out at the lake, he could see the giant squid frolicking about in the water and he smiled as he watched it. "You OK kid?" a voice asked behind Cetus causing him to jump and bolt upright ready to run. "Cetus it's OK it's me," the same person said and grabbed for him but Cetus just ran. "CETUS!" the person yelled.

"No! I'm sorry!" Cetus cried as the person grabbed him again, Cetus curled up in a ball when the person let him go.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Cetus," the voice said again and Cetus realised it was Sirius.

"SIRIUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" someone yelled causing Cetus to curl in on himself even more.

"Nothing! I just asked if he was OK and he shot up and tried to run. I tried to grab him so he could see it was me but he ran. I managed to grab him and he shouted 'no! I'm sorry' then curled into a ball," Sirius said in a rush.

"You idiot! you don't sneak up on an abused child!" the person hissed. "Or grab them when they run," he added.

"Sorry," Sirius whispered looking down.

"It's OK what done is done," the person sighed and knelt next to Cetus.

"Cetus it's me," the person whispered.

"Dad?" Cetus asked in a croaky voice.

"That's right. I'm going to touch you know OK?" Lucius asked and Cetus flinched but nodded. Lucius smoothed Cetus's hair until the boy relaxed and turned to them.

"Sorry I reacted that way," he mumbled.

"It's OK it's understandable but you have to remember not everyone wants to hurt you when they touch you." Lucius soothed.

"I know," Cetus mumbled.

"That's my boy. Ready to go back to the party?" Lucius asked and Cetus nodded.

* * *

Cetus woke on the 29th of August feeling happy, he was buying his school things today. They were all going to buy them the day after Cetus and Draco's birthday but Draco had ended up with a stomach-ache and Cetus had caught a very bad cold. But today was the day they were going. "Draco! get up!" Cetus laughed yanking his brothers blanket from him. Draco just groaned and tried to find the blanket again to cover himself with.

"Go 'way Tus," Draco mumbled.

"Oh come on Dray!" Cetus whined.

"OK I'm up I'm up!" Draco grumbled and Cetus grinned running to the bathroom before Draco had the chance. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT CETUS!" Draco yelled and Cetus's eyes went wide and his breathing quickened. He knew Draco had said it in a joking kind of way but he just got flashbacks of Dudley saying the same thing to him in the school playground. Cetus shook his head to try to ride himself of the memories before he went crashing to the floor shaking and struggling to breathe. "Cetus are you OK?" Draco asked through the door. Cetus tried to reply but all he could do was scream and clutch his head.

* * *

Draco's eyes went wide when he heard his brother scream and he ran downstairs to his parents. "Draco whats going on?" Lucius asked looking up.

"It's Cetus! I think I said something to trigger a flash back," Draco said tears in his eyes. Lucius got up and hurried to the bathroom whilst Narcissa pulled Draco into her arms.

"It's not your fault Draco," she soothed.

"I know," Draco mumbled, "but that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty," he added.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucius had reached the boys' bathroom and had crouched down by Cetus pulling out his wand and extracting the memory that was causing the child pain before placing it in a glass vial. Cetus stopped thrashing about and gasped for breath soon he was calmed enough for Lucius to pull him into a hug. "Are you OK now?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," was the reply from the boy.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Cetus," Lucius said and Cetus nodded. "Now come on get ready and then we can go get your school supplies," Lucius smiled causing Cetus to smile to.

Soon the Malfoy family were at Diagon Ally collecting the school books, new robes and a new cauldron for Cetus as his had broken when Mr Dursley had thrown it in the cupboard at the end of the school year. "This year is going to be great," Draco said happily.

"Yeah great," Cetus smiled.

And both boy really believed this, oh how wrong they were.


	9. Hogwarts

Cetus laughed as he ran onto the platform with his brothers, their parents walked behind them smiling. The morning was a sunny one and Muggle's swarmed the platforms of Kings Cross Station. "Boys stay close," Lucius called as he pushed Cetus's trolley and Narcissa pushed Draco's.

"OK Dad," Cetus replied lifting Serpens into the air and running over to their parents making Serpens feel like he was an aeroplane. Draco laughed and ran to catch up, he loved having his twin around it was never a dull moment in the Malfoy house hold with his brother around.

"Right we're going onto Platform 9 3/4 now so take your trolleys and Cetus give Serpens to your mother," Lucius said raising an amused eyebrow.

"Yes Father," Draco said smiling.

"Oh," Serpens pouted as he sat on his mothers hip. Cetus chuckled and blew a raspberry on Serpens's cheek before running through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Soon he was joined by his brother and then their parents. Cetus looked around and spotted bushy brown hair in the crowed. "HERMIONE!" he bellowed and his friend turned towards him.

"Oh Harry," Hermione gushed before she stopped, "sorry I mean Cetus."

Cetus chuckled and pulled Hermione into a hug, he was starting to get better with people touching him but it was still taking time.

"How was the rest of your summer?" Cetus asked.

"Oh it was OK, I can't believe Ronald though. Fred and George have been owling me saying their pranking him everyday until he sees sense," Hermione replied.

"Those two will never grow up will they?" Cetus asked grinning.

"No. But then again who would want them to?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So true," Cetus chuckled. "So third year looking forward to it?" he asked then.

"Oh my goodness yes! what lessons do you have?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. You?" Cetus asked.

"Same. It's a shame because I would have liked to read up on the lessons before school but never mind. As soon as I know I'll go to the library," Hermione replied enthusiastically. Cetus chuckled and saw his parents and brother looking at him with amusement on their faces, Cetus turned red and cleared his throat.

"Shall we board?" Harry then asked to avoid questions from his parents.

"Of course," Hermione said looking at her watch. "Will you be joining us Draco?" Hermione asked smiling. Draco looked shocked but nodded his head.

* * *

After several hugs from their mother and a hand shake from their father the twins finally boarded the train with Hermione and found a compartment to themselves. "I would like to apologies for my behavior the last two years Hermione it was hurtful and immature of me," Draco said braking the silence in the compartment as their was someone sleeping in the corner, who Harry believed was Remus Lupin but did not say anything.

"I accept your apology," Hermione smiled. Draco smiled also and they shook hands making Harry beam widely.

The three carried on talking until there was a knock on the door of their compartment. All three looked up to see a boy about their age standing their but none recognized him. "Excuse me but you're sitting in my compartment," the boy had a strong Irish accent.

"Oh, it doesn't have your name on it," Draco said glaring at the boy. The boy flicked his curly sandy-blonde hair out of his grey eyes and glared right back.

"That maybe but that's my da you're sitting with. . . well one of them," he added.

"Oh sorry. Do you want us to leave?" Cetus asked. The boy just shook his head and sat next to the sleeping man.

"Whats your name?" Hermione asked.

"Lupus Lupin-Black," the boy replied.

"Lupin-Black?" the three asked at the same time. The boy nodded.

"When the Potter's were killed and my Pa was sent to Azkaban my Da couldn't look after me on his own so gave me up to a foster home. He came back to get me last week. He always visited so I knew him alright and knew he was my Da," Lupus said.

"Sirius Black is my godfather," Cetus smiled.

"Cetus Malfoy right? the swapped baby?" Lupus asked. Cetus flinched but nodded. "Ach, sorry mate you gotta ignore my rashness but I get it from my Pa," the boy said smiling sadly.

"It's OK," Cetus replied.

The four spent the rest of the train ride talking and Lupus explaining about his life and such. Soon Hogwarts was in view and Hermione, Cetus and Draco smiled at Lupus's awed looking face. "Hay Da get up we're here," Lupus said in excitement waking Remus from his sleeping state.

"Wha'?" he asked still half-asleep causing the four teenagers to chuckle and giggle.

"We're here," Lupus said again and Remus yawned whilst standing up.

"'K," he yawned again.

* * *

Finally the feast. Cetus waved to Draco as he stood with Lupus waiting to be resorted. "Lupus Lupin-Black," McGonagall called to collective whispers around the hall. Lupus sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. Lupus ran off and went to sit with Draco whilst some first years were called.

"Cetus Malfoy," she then said smiling at Cetus.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled after some deliberation. Cetus jumped up and ran over to Hermione, Fred and George who were all glaring at Ron.

* * *

Dumbeldore gave some boring speech about the Dementers being stationed at Hogwarts looking for Pettigrew. The feast then commenced and ended with Cetus feeling full and happy.

* * *

Cetus waved to his brother and new friend before following Hermione back to Gryffindor tower where he had called home for the last two years. He wrote to his parents before falling asleep smiling wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	10. Who's that girl?

Cetus woke up and quickly got dressed with a huge smile on his face. He was happy to back at Hogwarts and happy knowing that he was not alone he would be eating with the twins and then spending all his classes with either Draco or Lupus.

As he ran from the portrait hole and down the stairs he ran into someone who sent both sprawling to the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Cetus cried as he helped the Huffelpuff pick up her book. Cetus was mesmerized by the girls long flowing black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were also black and kind and withdrawn. She was quite tall and she had a small nose.

"S'OK," she mumbled as she accepted the book.

"I'm Cetus," Cetus smiled.

"I know," the girl replied before running off to the Great Hall and leaving Cetus looking after her with a confused look on his face.

"Hello Cetus!" Fred and George called as the boy sat at the Gryffindor table when he arrived.

"Hello boys," Cetus smirked as he piled his plate with bacon and eggs.

"So Cetus. . ." Fred began.

"We heard. . ." George carried on.

"That you ran into ol' Lucy Snape," they finished.

"Who?" Cetus asked with a furrowed brow.

"Lucy Snape. She's in Huffelpuff," Fred said.

"Yeah pale, black hair and eyes. Very withdrawn," George added.

"Oh yeah I did but she didn't tell me her name," Harry said frowning. "How do you know her?" Cetus asked.

"She was sorted last year," Fred said.

"Transferred from Beauxbatons," George added. Cetus nodded and carried on eating before he left for class. It was double potions first and Cetus knew that Severus was pairing everyone up.

"Hay bro," Draco said as Cetus approached him and Lupus.

"Hello brother dear," Cetus sneered and then smiled. "Hay Lup," Cetus added high-fiving said boy.

"You ok?" Draco asked.

"Yeah met Lucy Snape today," Cetus said.

"Oh you did? She's OK really but she's bullied a lot and her mother left her last year for another man and his kids," Draco said sadly.

"Oh poor thing," Cetus said thinking about his time at Primary school.

When the three boys entered the room they looked for their seats. Draco and Lupus were sat in the second row and Cetus in-front of them next to. . . Lucy Snape? Sure enough said girl entered the room. "What's he Huffelpuff doing here?!" Ron yelled.

"Enough Mr Weasley that's ten points from Gryffindor. My daughter has a right to be here as she can not learn in her own lesson and wishes to do so," Severus snapped.

Lucy sat next to Cetus and pulled out a potions book. "Today we are going to be making a feavor reducer," Severus said. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked and people jumped up.

Cetus collected the ingredients and Lucy sorted out the cauldron. "I think it's cool your Uncle Sev's daughter," Cetus whispered causing Lucy to look at him and smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What's he like at home with you?" Cetus asked.

"He's really lovely," was all Lucy said and started chopping some of the ingredients.

After Potions it was break time. Cetus, Lupus, Hermione and Cetus all went out to the lake to do their potions homework and joke around. "Hay Lucy!" Cetus called as they were leaving. Lucy sped up her walking so Cetus ran over to her. "Hay it's me!" he panted.

"Oh sorry Cetus," Lucy whispered.

"It's OK. Hay do you want to come and sit with us?" Cetus asked.

"You want me to sit with you?" Lucy asked disbelievingly.

"Of course," Cetus replied smiling, Lucy smiled also and followed Cetus back to the others.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced.

"Lucy Snape," Lucy replied quietly.

"Hello again," Draco smiled.

"Hi Drak," Lucy replied.

"Lupus Lupin-Black," Lupus said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Lucy smiled.

Soon they were all sat by the lake and enjoying the sun while they completed their homework and joked about. They even got Lucy to open up slightly. Soon it was the end of the day and they all left to go to bed but Lucy felt slightly better that she now had friends.


	11. Friends

**A/N- this is a short chapter sorry :/**

* * *

Cetus left his last lesson with Draco, Hermione and Lupus to go to dinner in the Great Hall with Lucy trailing behind them. "So Lucy what do you want to do after dinner?" Lupus asked making the girl jump.

"Oh I usually do my homework after dinner," she whispered.

"That's OK we can do that. Can't we guys?" Cetus asked.

"Of course we can. We don't want to get behind," Hermione butted in. Draco and Lupus grunted in agreement but otherwise made no comment, both boys hated homework and studying but hated getting behind. "We should start making a study schedule," Hermione said suddenly causing all three boys to groan but for Lucy to smile and nod her head, everyone liked it when Lucy smiled as it made her seem younger and less Snape like.

As the five children arrived at the Great Hall they split off, Draco and Lupus went off to the Slytherin table, Hermione and Cetus went off the Gryffindor table and Lucy went to the Hufflepuff table on her own. "Hay Cetus! Hay Hermione," Fred and George both said at the same time when the two took their place at the table.

"Hay Fred hay George," Harry replied.

"Where have you two been all day?" Fred asked.

"Lessons and by the lake," Hermione answered after swallowing her mouth full.

"Ohhh," George replied as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

The rest of the meal passed in silence apart from the occasional belch from the Weasley Twins.

After Cetus finished his dinner he spotted Lucy leaving the hall and tugged on Hermione's sleeve and pointed at Lucy when he had her attention. Hermione nodded and they both got up to follow her with Draco and Lupus behind them. "Lucy wait up!" Cetus called and Lucy stopped and turned around.

"Oh sorry. I thought you had already gone because I couldn't see you in the hall," she apologised.

"That's OK. It's a good job I spotted you," Cetus laughed.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled and carried on walking with her friends to the library.

* * *

Once they finished their homework they all went back outside for a bit before curfew when they once again went their separate ways.

* * *

That night Cetus lay in his bed and thought of his friends and how much his life had changed it made him feel happy but terrified at the same time when he thought of Voldermort and what he would do if he caught his parents.

When Cetus eventually fell asleep his dreams where full of nightmares and memories he wished he could forget.


	12. Chirstmas

**A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Thank you also to Thomas Lane for his review as it made me smile :)**

* * *

"Cetus wake up dude!" a voice shouted. Cetus grunted and turned over trying to get away from the annoying sound.

"Cece!" a little voice shouted and started bouncing on the bed.

"All right! I'm up I'm up!" Cetus cried as he sat up and yawned widely and then looked blearily at his brothers.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Kissmass Cece! Kissmass!" Serpens squealed bouncing up and down again. Cetus grinned and grabbed his baby brother sitting him on his shoulders.

"Well then I suppose we better get up then hadn't we?" Cetus asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Serpens cried bouncing on Cetus's shoulders. Draco chuckled as he watched his brothers and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"So did you finish mum and dads presant?" Draco asked as they descended the stairs.

"Yeah the week before the holidays," Cetus nodded.

"How come it took you so long?" Draco asked.

"I added some," Cetus replied as they entered the dinning hall.

"Good morning boys," Narcissa smiled as her sons walked in.

"Morning mum," the twins replied.

"Mowning mummy," Serpens copied as Narcissa lifted him of off Cetus's shoulders and into his high chair.

"So what would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

"We get to choose?" Cetus asked astonished.

"Yes just as you always do here and at Hogwarts," Lucius replied from behind his paper.

"Well I know that but I wondered if you had a set Christmas breakfast," Cetus replied blushing red.

"No you still get to choose," Narcissa smiled as she served Serpens some Christmas shaped cereal which tasted like mince pies. She then poured cream on it and placed Lucius's pancakes in-front of him.

"Mince pies and cream please," both Cetus and Draco suddenly said at the same time after staring at each other fr the last five minutes. Lucius and Narcissa chuckled at their twins' actions and Narcissa served the breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast Draco dragged his brother upstairs to get dressed so they could open their presants. Both wore black jeans with quidditch style socks. Cetus wore a Gryffindor t-shirt and a red jumper with a reindeer on the front and Draco wore a Slytherin t-shirt and a green jumper with an elf on the front. Both then ran downstairs and into the living room bouncing on the balls of their feet as their parents entered the room with Serpens. Lucius was in his usual styled robes but with a green shirt, Narcissa was dressed in a red and green dress with green high heels. Serpens had red dungarees on with a white t-shirt, a pair of quidditch style socks and a red and green jumper with a presant on it.

"Cece, Daco presants!" the little boy squealed as he spotted the mounds of presants under the Christmas tree.

"Sorry boys no opening presants until the family are here," Narcissa said and the twins groaned in annoyance.

But they didn't have to wait long as several cracks sounded from outside and the door bell rang. Cetus and Draco looked at each other before both bolting to the door trying to get their first but both tripped over the other and their house elf Dobby opened the door instead frowning good naturedly at the two boys. "Mater and Mistress Lucy! Master Black! Master Lupin! And Master Lupus! Come in come in!" Dobby squeaked happily.

Severus walked in first in a set of green and black robes and presants in a carrier bag at his side. Lucy walked in after wearing a yellow and green dress with her head down as usual.

Sirius then walked in wearing a bright red jumper with Santa clause on the front and a pair of black jeans with red converse. Remus walking in after him rolling his eyes at his husbands antics. He was wearing a red jumper also with a candy cane on the front he had on green trousers as well with black formal shoes. Lupus walked in scowling from behind his parents wearing a green jumper with a polar bear on the front and an elf style hat on his head with black jeans and converse.

"HI!" Draco and Cetus called from the floor causing Sirius and Lupus to burst out laughing.

"What are you doing down their?" Sirius asked as he and Lupus untangled the boys and helped them up.

"We wanted to say Merry Christmas to the floor!" Harry said scowling. Sirius just rolled his eyes and walked into the living-room hugging his cousin and sitting on the sofa with Remus.

"Mummy were Uncle Ted, Auntie Andi, cousin Tonks and Uncle Greggy?" Serpens asked just as the flu flared and said people stepped out.

"Gregory Lamshire, dads second cousin removed is Serpens's godfather," Draco explained and Cetus nodded in understanding.

"Hello all!" the man boomed smiling widely.

"Uncle Greggy!" Serpens cried before running over to the man and hugging him.

"Hello little man your getting big aint ya?" Greg asked.

"I'm three now!" Serpens said proudly.

"Not until January you are not," Lucius replied.

"I almost three then," Serpens sighed.

"Oh well that makes you almost a teenager," Greg gasped and threw the giggling boy into the air before catching him and setting him down.

"Well hello Draco m'boy!" Greg cried as he pulled the blonde into his arms and squeezed him.

"Hi Greg," Draco wheezed. Greg chuckled and let him go and turned to Cetus.

"You must be Cetus?" he asked grinning.

"That would be me sir," Cetus replied flinching as the man pulled him in for a hug also.

"Well it's brilliant to finally meet you young man!" he boomed and then let him go before sitting himself in an armchair by the fire.

* * *

Soon all presants were opened and lunch had been served, Serpens was having a nap, the adults were talking about boring things and the teens were playing with their presants and joking around.

Trying to guess what the new year would bring when they returned after Christmas.


	13. Weasley

Cetus sat on the train back to Hogwarts smiling happily and joking around with Hermione and Draco. 'Hay did you forget us?' a voice asked from the compartment. It was of course Lupus with a very angry looking Lucy who really did not look like she wanted to be there.

'Hay Lupus. Nah we looked for you but couldn't find you. Hay Lucy you OK?' Cetus asked.

'Well I would be if Lupus had not dragged me around the train by my arm,' she replied as she sat next to Hermione.

'Well that's Lupus for you,' Draco said shrugging as Lupus flopped onto the seat next to them. 'So how was your Christmas's?' Draco asked.

'I went skiing in the Alps,' Hermione replied.

'I spent the whole holiday at home, except for Christmas when we came 'round yours of course,' Lupus replied as he kicked his legs up into Draco's lap who scowled at him.

'What about yours Lucy?' Hermione asked.

'It was a quite affair. Dad was in his lab for the most time and I was in my room. I spent Christmas with these losers,' Lucy replied.

'Hay!' all the boys cried, causing the girls to giggle.

* * *

Soon they had arrived at Hogwarts and went their separate ways to their house tables. Harry sat with Hermione, George and Fred for dinner and could feel a pair of eyes glaring at his back. He turned and realised that it was Ron who was glaring at him. 'Why is Ron glaring at me?' Harry asked when he turned to the twins.

'Oh mum had another go at him when we told her that he had yet to apologise to you,' Fred and George replied at the same time.

'Well that's right. He should apologise,' Hermione snapped.

'Can we leave it? I don't need Ron when I have friends who care,' Cetus smiled causing his friends to smile also.

* * *

Cetus went to bed laughing and joking around with Neville, Seamus and Dean. Ron just growled and yanked his curtains, around his bed, closed. 'Still being a twit?' Seamus asked looking at the curtains around his bed.

'Not my problem that he is,' Cetus replied with a shrug as he yawned. 'I better turn in. Night guys,' Cetus said.

'Night,' they all called back.

* * *

The next morning Cetus woke to a pair of glaring eyes hovering over him. 'Crap!' he cried in shock and tumbled out of his bed. Ron advanced on him and glared down at him.

'You're a fucking prick,' Ron growled.

'Me what did I do?' Cetus asked as he stood up frowning at Ron.

'It's you fucking fault I got grounded over Christmas!' Ron shouted.

'No it's all our own fault,' Cetus replied as he turned his back on his old friend only to have a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

'You will pay!' Ron hissed and dragged Cetus into the bathroom. Cetus tried to fight out of Ron's grip but the red-head just tightened his hold until he threw Cetus on the floor by the toilet.

'What are you doing Ron?' Cetus asked. Ron just growled and kicked Cetus in the ribs causing the air to rush out of his lungs.

'Your a fucking freak! A bastered! A waste of space!' Ron yelled as he kicked and punched. Cetus curled in on himself to try and protect himself from the onslaught.

Soon Ron had enough and left leaving Cetus curled up on the bathroom floor in a pool of his own blood.


	14. Finding him

'Where is Cetus?' Draco asked Lupus as he noticed a very satisfied looking Ron Weasley enter the Great Hall but not his brother.

'I don't know. It's not like Cetus to be this late,' Lupus said. Suddenly Draco doubled over in pain gripping his head and chest. Everyone in the Great Hall stopped what they were doing and looked at Draco who was screaming in pain. Snape ran over to him but could find nothing wrong and Draco waved him off.

'I'm fine! It's Cetus! Something's wrong!' he cried in panic. Immediately Remus, Lupus, Lucy, Hermione and some of the other teachers along with Draco were all standing up.

'Can you tell where he is?' Hermione asked. Draco screwed his face up.

'Come on bro where are you? Tell me!' Draco muttered and suddenly Cetus's room flashed in-front of his eyes along with the open bathroom door where a trail of blood was leading from. 'Bathroom!' Draco yelled and bolted out of the room.

* * *

Cetus coughed in pain and whimpered as his ribs jolted. When all of a sudden he heard a voice in his head. _'Come on bro where are you? Tell me!' _Cetus gasped and screwed his eyes shut imagining the dorm room and the bathroom door. It wasn't long before he blacked out.

* * *

Draco stood panting in-front of the Fat Lady. All the Portraits had been informed about the two brothers. 'My Lady has Cetus left?' he asked.

'No my dear I have not seen him and it is slightly worrying,' she said.

'Please I think he's hurt. Can you let me in?' Draco pleaded.

'Of course dear!' she cried and opened.

'Thank you!' Draco yelled as he ran into the common room and up the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory. Draco found the room with Cetus's name on it and ran in.

Draco could hear people running up behind him but all he cared about was finding his brother. Draco froze when the smell of blood hit his nostrils, he looked over at the bathroom door and sure enough there was a trail of blood on the floor.

Draco choked on a sob as he walked towards the bathroom and saw his brother lying on the bathroom floor in his own blood and his eyes closed. 'Cetus!' he screamed as he collapsed to his knees by his brother.

* * *

Draco was not aware of the people who rushed in the room and began trying to stabilise his little brother because all he could see was blood everywhere. He felt like he was under water, he knew people were talking to him but he couldn't hear them.

He was led away and he did not fight it, a potion was fed to him and he fell asleep.

* * *

Draco woke in the hospital wing in the bed next to his brother who was covered in bandages but was cleaned of all blood. His parents were both asleep in the chairs between the two brothers with Serpens nowhere in sight. 'Father?' Draco croaked as he saw his father move. Lucius's eyes fluttered open and he turned to his son.

'Draco are you OK?' Lucius asked looking at his son. Draco nodded slightly but his eyes soon returned to Cetus.

'Will he be OK?' Draco asked.

'He'll be fine, a bit shaken and in a bit of pain for a while, but he'll be fine,' Lucius said smiling slightly.

'Where's Serpens?' Draco asked.

'With Andromeda,' Lucius replied and Draco nodded. 'Draco do you have any idea who could have done this to your brother?' Lucius asked.

'Ron Weasley. He was the last to come into the hall before I felt Cetus's pain and he had a sick satisfied look on his face. Not only that but I swear there was some cracks in his knuckles,' Draco said.

Lucius nodded and sent a patronus to Dumbeldore and Severus, class was obviously still in session as none of the boys' friends where in the room.

'Madam Pomfrey sent them away to have Lunch. Classes were cancelled for the day while they try and find out who it was that attacked your brother,' Lucius explained. Draco just nodded not really paying any attention at all.

He had failed. He had promised to take care of his brother, to protect him. But now his brother, his twin, was lying unconscious in a hospital bed because Draco hadn't been there.

He was the worst brother ever.


	15. Wake up

_Cetus felt like he was floating, it was dark where he was and it scared him. He wanted his mother and father and he wanted his brothers. _

_Finally Cetus landed on something solid and a light flashed into his eyes. He looked around and spotted his family not far away, Cetus grinned and started walking towards him only to have his way blocked by Ronald Weasley. 'Where do you think you're going?' Ron asked with a sneer. _

_'To my family,' Cetus stuttered looking at Ron with wide eyes. _

_'What family?' Ron asked before turning his wand at the family, who were trying to get to Cetus, and killed them all. _

_'No!' Cetus cried trying to reach his family but he was shoved to the floor by Ron. _

_'They're not your family Harry! Snap out of it! This is all a lie! You are not Cetus Malfoy you're Harry Potter,' Ron sneered._

_'No! I'm Cetus Malfoy!' Cetus cried. _

_'Oh yeah your right! That's Harry Potter! Cetus died last week!' Ron cackled when a grave stone was shown. It read: _

_**Cetus Sirius Mafloy**_

_**31st July 1980-1992**_

_**Beloved Son and brother,**_

_**we will forever miss you and your smile.**_

_Cetus cried out in surprise when he turned around and saw Harry Potter standing with Ron his arms crossed and a sneer on his face looking all the part of James Potter when he was at school. 'It should have been you that died. Not me,' he said. 'You're worth nothing. I could have been all powerful! Rich and have all Purebloods thrown in Azkaban,' he growled. _

_'But Lily and James wouldn't have wanted that!' Cetus cried. _

_'What would you know? You were only a ickle stupid baby when they died. Died saving you for nothing! It should have been me they saved not some pathetic replacement!' he yelled. _

_'I'm sorry!' Cetus cried out. _

_'Cetus!' Draco called._

_'Draco? Where are you?' Cetus asked looking around and Ron and Harry started to fade. _

_'Wake up Cetus!' Draco said again._

_'Where are you?' Cetus cried again tears falling down his cheeks. _

'Cetus wake up!' Draco yelled in his panic. Cetus's eyes snapped open and he looked around in a daze. 'Oh thank God,' Draco sighed when he saw his brother was awake.

'Draco? What happened?' Cetus asked.

'You were attacked Cetus. Do you remember?' Draco asked and Cetus nodded.

'Ron attacked me because I got him in trouble with his mum,' Cetus mumbled.

'No Cetus he got himself in trouble with his mum,' Draco said shaking his head.

'Where is everyone?' Cetus suddenly asked.

'Mother and Father are in a meeting with Dumbeldore and Mrs and Mr Weasley. Lupus, Lucy and Hermione are filling in the rest of our friends about what we can gather happened and Serpens is with Aunt Andromedia,' Draco replied.

'Oh OK,' Cetus said. 'How long was I out?' Cetus asked.

'A week. None of us left your side in all that time but Madam Pomfrey kicked everyone out today except me,' Draco said. Cetus nodded and yawned. 'Go to sleep Cetus. I'll be right here when you wake up,' Draco said smiling.

'Love you Draco,' Cetus mumbled as he fell to sleep.

'I love you two bro,' Draco replied smiling.


	16. Draco's POV

**Draco's P.O.V**

I watched as my brother struggled in his sleep whimpering and crying for the third time this week, it was always the same dream and it pained me to see him in such distress.

Classes had stated again that day but I had been allowed to stay with my brother until he was well enough to come back to classes as-well. Lupus, Hermione and Lucy all took notes for us in lessons we had with them and brought the homework.

Cetus started thrashing around so I jumped up and started soothing him. 'Wake up Cetus. . . shhh. . . come on brother wake up,' I said stroking his hair and watching as his eyes opened and looked at me. 'You OK?' I asked.

'I am now,' Cetus replied sighing as I helped him sit up. 'When do I get out of here?' he asked looking around the room with a bored look on his face.

'When Madam Pomfrey says you can,' I said chuckling.

'But I'm bored!' Cetus pouted.

'I know you are brother but if you leave here to early you might just end up here even longer the next time,' I said and Cetus huffed but said nothing more on the subject.

The face that Cetus was healing quicker than he should have been was helpful but Madam Pomfrey wanted to make sure that he was mentally healed as well before allowing him to roam the halls of Hogwarts again. I was worried that Cetus may never be the same again after what happened to him, I was worried he would never trust anybody again and I couldn't let that happen! But I knew if it was than me and our friends would be there for him no matter what.

'What you thinking about Drak?' Cetus asked snapping me back to reality.

'Nothing bro nothing,' I replied smiling.

'Why does that not surprise me with your empty head?' Cetus teased.

'Hay!' I said crossing my arms over my chest and scowling playfully.

'You know it's true little brother,' Cetus said smirking.

'We're the same age!' I replied.

'I'm older than you by like ten minutes,' Cetus replied.

'It's not that much!' I cried wanting to tickle my brother into submission but knowing his ribs had not fully healed yet so held back.

'No I guess your right,' Cetus said with a smile causing me to smile as well.

* * *

Soon Madam Pomfrey told me it was time to go back to my common room and I said good-bye to my brother and walked down to the dungeons thinking and didn't notice someone was in-front of me until I whacked into said person. 'Ouch!' I cried as I landed on my ass.

'You OK Draco?' Uncle Sev asked from above me.

'Oh just great uncle Sev,' I drawled.

'Well you were the one not looking where you were going,' my godfather pointed out.

'Yeah yeah. Help me up,' I said holding out my arms.

'Anyway why are you out so late?' he asked.

'Watching Cetus,' I replied.

'Argh yes. How is he?' Uncle Sev asked.

'Still having nightmares,' I sighed.

'They will get better. They did before,' Uncle Sev said with his hands on my shoulders.

'I know,' I whispered.

'Well off you go then Mr or I'll deduct house points,' Uncle Sev joked and I walked off smiling to the common room.

* * *

It was dark when I entered as no one was in the common room which was odd but I wasn't complaining. I jumped onto one of the couches and yawned tiredly but I couldn't be bothered to move so maybe just a small. . . . . . . . . . . . nap.


	17. Hogsmead

**A/N- sorry it has taken so long for this chapter but I do hope you enjoy it.**

**Jessie Holmes**

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

I woke up on Saturday morning and yawned before shielding my eyes from the harsh light of the morning sun. 'Draco get your lazy ass out of bed!' Lupus shouted chucking his pillow at me. I grunted and glared at my friend before throwing the pillow back and hitting him square in the face before rushing into bathroom and having a shower before dressing in a pair of smart(ish) black jeans and a green shirt. 'About time,' Lupus said smiling as I came out of the bathroom.

'How long have you been up for?' I asked eyeing up Lupus's torn blue jeans, black shirt and black converse.

'About an hour,' Lupus said shrugging. 'Now are we going to see your brother before breakfast?' he then asked.

'Yeah I want to ask him if there's anything he want from Hogsmead,' I replied.

With that we walked up to the Hospital Wing only to find Cetus sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in dark blue jeans, a red shirt and red converse smiling. 'What are doing dressed brother dear?' I asked as I jumped up next to him.

'Madam Pomfrey said I could leave after Breakfast today,' Cetus said beaming.

'Great! You can come to Hogsmead with Hermione, Lupus, Lucy and I,' I said smiling just as widely.

_What about Ron? What happened to him? _

_Weasley has been expelled and from what I heard his parents are thunderous._

'Please can you two stop doing that!' Lupus cried dramatically.

'What?' both Cetus and I asked in reply.

'That thing where you look at each other for ages on end and don't speak,' Lupus replied crossing his arms.

'Oh the twin thing,' Cetus said nodding.

'The what?' I asked.

'Well when you have a twin it has been assumed that they can communicate just by looking at each other, it's how they know what the other is going to say or say it at the same time,' Cetus replied.

'Wow really?' I asked shocked.

'Yeah, Muggle's have been saying it for years. Apparently they can feel the other's pain as-well, and when one dies the other feels like they're dead inside,' Cetus added.

'Yeah I know when we first saved you and you stopped breathing I felt like I couldn't breath until they revived you,' I said nodding.

We made their way down to breakfast after persuading Madam Pomfrey to let us take Cetus to breakfast in the Great Hall and she had agreed. 'We'll meet at the Entrance Hall. Hermione and Lucy are already meeting us there so you might as well too. Oh and the Weasley twins might be joining us as well,' I said and Cetus nodded before running off and joining his friends at the Gryffindor table.

Lupus and I went over to the Slytherin table and devoured our breakfast's before rushing down to the Slytherin Common room and grabbing out money sacks and rushing back to the Entrance Hall where Cetus, Hermione and Lucy were waiting. 'Ready?' I asked and everyone nodded.

We clambered into a carriage and soon we were trundling along towards Hogsmead. 'So where shall we go today?' I asked looking at everyone.

'I want to go to Zonko's,' Lupus said grinning wickedly.

'I want to go to Honeydukes,' Cetus said smiling.

'I want to go to the book shop,' Hermione said as she looked out of the carriage top.

'I promised father I would get him some needed potions ingredients and there are some I wish to get,' Lucy said.

'Great and I want to go to the three broomsticks, So if we go to the potions shop first, then to the book shop, then the three broomsticks for lunch. Then we can go to Zonko's and finally to Honeydukes,' I said and everyone agreed.

* * *

Lucy was quick and was in and out of the potion shop within ten minutes.

Hermione took half an hour choosing between five books and in the end brought them all. 'Shall we go and get Lunch?' I asked looking at my watch. It was 11:45 so everyone agreed and we walked towards the three broomsticks where we bumped into Fred and George.

'Hay guys,' they said at the same time.

'Hi Fred, George,' Cetus said pointing to each one.

'How is it you can tell us apart?' Fred asked pouting.

'I don't really know. Lucky guess?' Cetus said. Both the twins grinned and joined us for lunch.

'So what have you two been up to?' Lupus asked.

'We've only just got here. Had detention with Snape this morning for blowing up a potion yesterday,' Fred said shrugging.

'We'll we are going to Zonko's after Lunch fancy joining us?' I asked.

'Damn right!' Fred and George said at the same time.

* * *

So it was soon that we were all inside Zonko's and all having a good time. Even Hermione and Lucy brought some stuff before heading out to Honeydukes where we all brought three bags of different sweets.

* * *

Finally I collapsed on my bed after dinner absolutely exhausted. But I was please my brother seemed to forget about Weasley and have fun and that made me smile.


	18. The Graveyard

**I am sorry to be saying that I will be ending this story in the next few chapters. **

**This is also a time skip to the Graveyard in Cetus's fourth year.**

* * *

Cetus panted as he rolled to his feet and hid behind the tall grave stone. Cedric was lying dead not far away from him and he could hear the Death Eaters jeering at him and Voldermort yelling for him. 'Come out Harry Potter! I want to see the light leave your eyes when I kill you!' Voldermort yelled. This made Cetus angry as he hated being called by his fake name now a-days as he was no longer that beaten boy who was locked in a cupboard But a boy who was loved by his family and had confidence with a brilliant girlfriend and friends who cared about him. He didn't even care that his brother was gay and going out with Lupus. Sure technically they were family but Cetus refused to judge.

Cetus heaved himself up and glared at Voldermort. 'Read my back you fucking snake faced freak!' Cetus yelled and pointed his wand at Voldermort angrily. 'My name is not Harry Potter!' he screamed before casting "Expeliamus" at the same time Voldermort cast "Avada Kadavra". Ghost's surrounded both Voldermort and Cetus, Lily and James Potter being among them.

'We're sorry Cetus. For everything. We did not mean to dis-eve you,' Lily said.

'We can only hold him off for a short amount of time after you brake the connection of the wands. Do you understand?' James demanded and Cetus nodded.

'Cetus, take my body back will you? Take my body back to my father,' Cedric said looking at Cetus.

'Let go sweetheart let go,' Lily said and Cetus did just that before running over to Cedric's body and acio'ing the cup before transporting away.

* * *

Cetus landed on top of Cedric right by the maze, and started crying slightly until someone screamed. . . it was Cho. 'He's back! He's back Voldermort's back! Cedric he asked me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him! Not that!' Cetus cried.

'It's OK Cetus. Your home you both are,' Dumbeldore said soothingly.

'Let me through! Let me through!' Amos Diggery shouted and Dumbeldore moved Cetus out of the way. 'That's my son! That's my boy! My boy!' Amos cried pulling his son's body to him and crying as Mad-Eye Moody carried Cetus away.

* * *

'Cetus!' Draco yelled when he realised his brother was no where to be seen.

'Draco where is your brother?' Lucius asked looking around panicked as he held Serpens to him.

'I don't know!' Draco cried in panic before channelling his mind to that of Cetus's. 'Professor Moody took him!' Draco cried causing Dumbeldore, Severus, McGonigal, Lucy, Lupus, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Serpens to hurry off as Hermione tried to calm Cho who was in hysterics and calling Cetus a murder.

* * *

They all burst through the door and Dumbeldore shot a spell at Moody causing him to fly into a chair and was bound to it, before Severus fed him the truth serum. 'Do you know who I am?' Dumbeldore asked in a growl.

'Albus Dumbeldore,' Moody growled.

'Are you Alaster Moody? Are you?' Dumbeldore demanded.

'No,' the man growled again.

'Where is he?' Dumbeldore asked and watched as the imposter's eyes indicated towards a trunk in the middle of the room. 'Cetus get away from there!' Dumbeldore cried and Cetus ran into his mothers arms.

* * *

After all the pain Cetus went through that day it was only made worse by the Ministry and the students. He wished he had just let Voldermort kill him that night.


	19. Flash Backs

That night Cetus lay in his bed in the Gryffindor dorms thinking of everything that had happened in the last few years.

But now would it all change?

* * *

_**~Flash Back~**_

_It was Cetus's third year, he had just arrived at Hogwarts and was eating at the feast joking with the twins. 'So Cetus how does it feel to have your godfather and his husband teaching this year?' Fred asked as he took another bite of meat. _

_'No different really. I mean when ever me or Draco get in trouble here it's immediately reported to them by Professor Snape as he is Draco's godfather,' Cetus replied. _

_'Yeah but now you've got three people watching your behaviour,' George said. _

_'No. Sirius and Remus will probably be to preoccupied with Lupus to notice what me and Draco get up to,' Cetus replied smirking slightly. _

_'Oh we know that look,' Fred and George said at the same time smiling. _

_'Oh Cetus what have you done now?' Hermione sighed, she soon got her answer when a bucket of red and gold paint was tipped onto Severus and a bucket of green and silver paint was tipped onto Sirius and Remus spelling out rude phrases on their foreheads. Everyone in the Great Hall burst out laughing and Draco and Lupus had to hold onto each other as they toppled off the stool. Severus immediately glared at the twins but realised if it had been them they would be up on their feet and bowing. _

_'Cetus Malfoy! Detention!' Severus yelled over the laughing. _

_'Meh it was worth it,' Cetus said shrugging. _

_**~End of Flash Back and Start of a new one~**_

* * *

_'Come on Cetus come and join the big boys,' Fred and George said dragging Cetus along with them. _

_'Guys where are we going?' Cetus asked trying to wriggle away. _

_'Oh bless him,' Fred said smirking at his brother. _

_Soon the three stood outside of an abandoned classroom and Cetus was shoved in before the door was locked behind him. 'Oh come on guys let me out!' Cetus yelled banging on the door. _

_'Cetus is that you?' a soft voice asked. _

_'Yeah,' Cetus replied turning around trying to see who it was talking to him but it was too dark. 'Lumos,' he whispered and light flooded the room from his wand, he found Lucy sat on the floor by another door to the side. 'Lucy? What's going on?' Cetus asked._

_'I don't know,' Lucy replied. 'Draco and Lupus shoved me in here,' she added._

_'Fred and George shoved me in,' Cetus said and sat on the floor with his crush. _

_'Why though,' Lucy whispered._

_'I. . . *clears throat*. . . don't know,' Cetus said blushing as he realised why they had been locked in the room and he was going to kill those four when he got out. _

_'You must know something Cetus you're really smart,' Lucy said._

_'So are you,' Cetus mumbled and both looked at each other before leaning in and pressing their lips together. When they pulled away they both smiled at each other. 'Lucy would you like to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend?' Cetus asked._

_'What like a date?' Lucy asked eyes bright. _

_'Exactly,' Cetus said before kissing her again. _

_**~End of Flash back~**_

* * *

Cetus sighed and rolled over onto his side trying not to cry, next to him an empty bed lie just like it had for two years now. Ron had been kicked out of Hogwarts and was now attending one in Wales, according to Fred and George he's doing worse there than he was here and it made Cetus laugh. But now. . . sometimes. . . he wished that Ron had just killed him that night, so he wouldn't have to watch people dying for him or getting hurt because of him. If he had died Voldermort would never had come back.


	20. The end

Cetus sighed as he boarded the train and waved goodbye to his parents and brother, he was starting his fifth year this year and he wasn't looking forward to it after the stuff that had been in the paper. Cetus flopped onto the seat and just stared out of the window until his friends and girlfriend joined him and took his mind off of things. 'How did your hearing go Cetus?' Hermione asked and Cetus froze slightly before swallowing.

'It went fine,' was all he said before looking out of the window again. He had tried to forget about the Dementor attack in a village not far from the Manner and he was pulled into the ministry for a hearing after he was originally expelled from Hogwarts but his father had managed to get a hearing instead. But it had been a hard hearing and Cetus was in a foul mood and still grieving over Cedric.

* * *

Soon they arrived at Hogwarts and sat at their tables and waited for the first years to be sorted. Soon they were and Cetus realised that neither Sirius or Hagrid were in the room and a toad faced woman wearing pink was in Sirius's usual seat trying to sit as far away from Remus as possible. Cetus frowned and told Hermione, Fred and George as she made a pathetic speech which Cetus pretended to be asleep through.

It wasn't long until everyone were sent to their dorms. 'Hay Dean how was your summer?' Cetus asked when he saw his friends.

'It was OK. Better than Seamus's anyway,' Dean replied.

'Me mam didn't want me to come back this year,' Seamus said standing up.

'Why?' Cetus asked.

'Well lets see. . . because of you! The Profit has been saying a lot a stuff about you Cetus. . . and Dumbeldore as well,' Seamus said.

'And you believe that rubbish?' Cetus asked.

'Of course I do! My mother's not a liar!' Seamus said.

'But the Profit is!' Cetus screamed before running to his dorm and flopping on his bed before crying silently.

* * *

It wasn't long before Cetus was in detention with Umbridge for telling the truth and he immediately sent a letter to his father complaining but Lucius had said no matter what he said he couldn't do anything about it. Cetus did the detentions in silence and never complained about the cuts on his hands which he knew would scar now. Well that was until Draco saw it and sent another letter to their father who complained to the ministry but still nothing was done about it and Cetus carried on suffering in silence. Until they created Dumbeldore's Army or the DA as they all called it.

* * *

But it wasn't long until someone squealed and Umbridge caught them and all were punished. Cetus watched with pain in his heart as the twins left with the fireworks display and collapsed to the floor as images of Sirius being tortured by Voldermort flashed through his mind.

Cetus watched as Sirius fell through the veil, he ran after Bellatrix and tried to kill her but couldn't. He felt Voldermort in his mind but tried to get him out, it was when he realised that he was better of. 'You're the week one. You'll never know love. . . or family. . . or friendship and I feel sorry for you,' Cetus croaked and he felt Voldermort left his body.

'Your a fall Cetus Malfoy. And you will loose everything,' Voldermort hissed and then saw the auror's arrive before leaving.

'He's back!' Fudge stuttered.

* * *

Sixth year was no better as Cetus watched Slughorn murder Dumbeldore before laughing and running off. Cetus was heart-broken and vowed that he would carry on hunting the Horcruxes for Dumbeldore.

* * *

Hermione, Cetus and Lupus hunted for the Horcrux's much to Remus's anger but they didn't care they just kept looking and soon Cetus was facing Voldermort alone after he killed Severus.

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

I carried on fighting knowing we were out numbered but I knew Cetus would save us. But then I saw the Death Eaters and Voldermort walking towards the school with Hagrid holding a body. 'No!' mother yelled as she realised that Cetus was being held limply in Hagrid's arms.

'Your savior is dead! Join me and live! Or fight and die!' Voldermort hissed. Neville stepped up and made a speech but my eyes never left my brother. Soon he jumped up and the fighting resumed.

* * *

**Cetus's P.O.V**

I was tired but I carried on fighting. 'Come one Tom. Let's finish this the way it started! Together!' I yelled and threw us both off a tower. He kept us flying but it was painful. Soon we landed and we both had to crawl for our wands. We cast the spell at the same time and our spells connected, until it blasted back onto Voldermort and he vanished.

A white light filled the sky and I collapsed into darkness.

* * *

Cetus woke to find several people surrounding his bed and realised some were the people who had died over the years due to Voldermort and his followers. 'What happened?' Cetus asked.

'You defeated the Dark Lord and everyone who had died came back to life,' Draco explained.

'So why did I pass out?' Cetus asked.

'They all came back through you,' Draco explained.

'Is that why my head is splitting?' Cetus asked and Draco chuckled before passing his twin a potion for his headache.

'Thanks,' Cetus said and downed the potion before smiling. 'So is this the end?' Cetus asked.

'This is the end,' Draco agreed.


	21. fourteen years later

Cetus Malfoy walked onto the platform of nine and three quarters with is three children and his wife Lucy. There eldest son, Caspian Sirius Malfoy, was twelve years old and starting his second year at Hogwarts. Their second son, Albus Lucius Malfoy, was eleven and starting his first year at Hogwarts. Their youngest were the twins, Rachel Hermione Malfoy and Luna Ginny Malfoy, were both nine years old and wanting to go to Hogwarts.

Caspian, Rachel and Luna all looked like their mother but Luna had Cetus's eyes and Albus was the spitting image of Cetus he was basically a clone with only his mothers nose and ears. 'I bet you'll be in Hufflepuff Albus,' Caspian taunted.

'I will not!' Albus yelled.

'Yes you will!' Caspian yelled before running off to find his friends.

'Dad what if I am in Hufflepuff?' Albus asked quietly.

'Than there will be nothing wrong with that. It will mean my son is full of love and is loyal. Just like his mother,' Cetus replied ruffling his son's hair. 'But if you really don't want to be in Hufflepuff than you can tell the sorting hat that. The hat takes your opinions into account,' Cetus said and Albus smiled before boarding the train and waving goodbye as the train pulled out from the station. Cetus followed until he was at the end of the platform.

'He'll be fine,' Draco whispered in his ear.

'I know' Cetus said and rubbed the scar on his forehead, it had not hurt him in fourteen years, all was well.


End file.
